


Ghoul Hunters

by jayreii



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Ghost Hunting, I might finish, If i get enough comments and love I'll write it, M/M, The next scene is the Only One Bed thing so....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayreii/pseuds/jayreii
Summary: Charlie has an idea and gets Mac to hunt ghouls with him





	Ghoul Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, and promised people on my iasip tumblr @transgirlcharlie that I'll post it. I tried to, but it wouldnt let so I gave up. Well it's here now, sorry I took so long. As the tags say, it's not finished but I might if I get enough encouragement.

“Hey!” Mac called, trying to get Charlie’s attention. He had his earphones in and was watching a video on his phone. 

A moment earlier the whole gang were sat around a table at the bar together, but everyone had left leaving the two alone. 

“Charlie!” He yanked the earphones out of his ears.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Charlie complained, pausing the video.

“Did you listen to any of that?”

Charlie looked around and realised the rest of the gang had left them.

“Where did everyone go?”

“They're doing a scheme thing. But they didn't want me fucking anything up like last time. So I'm not allowed to help. And they couldn't get your attention so they just left us.” Mac leaned back, with his arm crossed, pouting.

“Oh.” Charlie started but then thought about it. “Wait, that's great! That works out.” He beamed. 

“What the hell are you talking about? That's not great!”

“No, it is. Cos I have something that we can do.”

Mac was suddenly interested. “A scheme?”

“Not really. But look at this!” Charlie got up the video on his phone of a ghost hunt he was just watching and held it up for Mac to see.

“What's that? Ghost hunting? Oh, no. Charlie, not this again.”

“No, it'll be different this time! We won't go in the sewers. We'll go to the same places as these people. And look at the views!”

Mac did as told and his eyes widened. “5 million views?! For some stupid ghost hunting thing?”

“Yeah, people make a lot of money off it.”

“We could do that!”

Charlie smiled wide, shocked and excited. “You're gonna do it with me?”

Mac was sceptical for a second. “Wait, I dunno, bro. Last time was agony.”

“No, I said it'll be different! We can go on a road trip to loads of abandoned places!”

Mac liked the sound of that. “A road trip, aye? Tell me more.”

“Yeah, we would probably find a bunch of random cool shit. We'd have to be doing it for a while, though. So we have a lot of different videos. Could blow up and make money off it.”

“Sounds good enough. How long for?”

“How long will you allow?” Charlie looked at Mac, waiting for an answer, like he was a little kid asking for something he really wanted. 

“I dunno, man. Like a month?”

“A whole month?!” Charlie was ecstatic, not expecting to be allowed that long. 

“Yeah, bro.” Mac turned around and looked at the door. “What about them? We just gonna leave them for a month? Or are you gonna ask if they wanna do it and make some money too?”

“No!” Charlie shot up and announced a little too fast. “Fuck ‘em. This is just gonna be us.”

“Just us?” Mac turned to Charlie. 

“Yeah. No Dennis being a cunt or Dee being an annoying bitch or whatever. They wouldn't agree to it anyway.” 

“Okay. It'll be better with just me and you. Fuck those guys.” Mac decided. “Wait. We need a car and money… We have neither.” 

Charlie smiled and whipped out a credit card. “I grabbed Frank’s card before when he wasn't paying attention.”

“Oh, sweet. What about the car?"

Charlie then took our car keys from his pocket, jangling them. “We can take Dee’s car. I robbed these earlier. We'll just borrow it.” 

“Jesus Christ, dude. You really thought about this. What would you have done with them if I said no?”

“Huh.” Charlie thought. “I didn't think about that... I _do_ know that I'm gonna get all of the proper ghoul hunting stuff with this card. All the shit the professionals have on YouTube.”

Mac laughed. “Professionals? This is a profession now?”

“Shut up, dude. This is gonna be fucking cool.” Charlie was slightly offended. 

“I'm only doing this to get all those views and money. And if we don't do that at least I'll find cool shit and go on a road trip.”

“And to spend a while hanging out alone with your best friend like when we were kids.” 

Mac smiled at him. “Sure, Charlie.”

…

That evening, they had already bought all of the ghosting hunting equipment and the two were in Charlie’s apartment further discussing the plan.

Charlie was packing up everything they needed in a backpack. “This is gonna be awesome! We're gonna find so many ghouls!” He smiled, overjoyed. 

Mac laughed and looked over at him, arms folded on the bed. “Yeah, you _do_ know this doesn't mean I believe in ‘ghouls’ now?” 

“Dude, that was another reason I wanted you to come with me on this adventure! So I can prove to you that ghouls are real! There's gonna be so much evidence.” 

Mac gave Charlie a sceptical look. “I doubt it, bro.”

“You never know what's gonna happen, bro.” Charlie looked in the backpack once more and double checked he had everything, then zipped up the bag. He looked at Mac and smiled. “I'm pretty sure you're gonna change your mind.” 

Mac thought he'd humour Charlie for a moment. “Okay, dude. Maybe.” 

“You're being sarcastic but it's true. I've seen them.”

“You were probably high on something and imagined it.”

Charlie thought about that for a second, not having that idea before, but denied it. “Nah. I don't think so, man.” He laughed it off.

“Well, do you know where Dee left her car so we can take it tomorrow?” Mac wasn't totally convinced Charlie thought it all through. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. We'll find it.”

"Do you know where we're going exactly?” 

Charlie put the backpack on the floor, grabbed his phone and joined Mac on the bed. “Yeah.” He opened up Google on his phone and had information about the place up. “I saw a video about a place close to here and searched it up.”

Mac stopped him for a second. “Wait, how did you even do that? You can't spell or type for shit.”

“Google has an option where you can just speak into it and stuff comes up. So I just said the place, then ‘haunted’. The address came up and I clicked on the first one to know more about it. You'll have to read it out to me. Here.” Charlie passed the phone over to Mac. 

He grabbed it but still wasn't convinced. “Do I have to? You already know about it from the video.”

“The video didn't talk much about it.” Charlie moved further down on the bed and looked up at Mac above his head.

“Please read it for me.” He pouted, acting like it was a bedtime story. 

Mac looked down at him, still sitting up. There was no way he was saying no to those puppy dog eyes. “Fine.” He gave in. Mac skimmed it and read aloud the main points.

“The house got abandoned about 50 years ago... Because loads of people died in it and no one wanted to live in it.”

Charlie needed more specification. “How many people?”

Mac looked away from the phone and down at Charlie. “I'm getting to it, man.”

“Sorry, hurry up.” Charlie was too invested in the story. 

Mac looked back at the phone. “...There was a family and the father all of a sudden went bat shit crazy. He killed his wife, four kids, threw them in the fire and then threw himself in.”

Charlie’s eyes went wide, they didn't say that in the video. “Cool.”

Mac smirked at him. “Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool… Then after that, the landlord was too scared to sell the house to anyone. And I guess it somehow isn't for sale now.”

He paused for a second to look at Charlie, wondering how much he cared about all of this. Charlie was listening eagerly to all of Mac’s words, looking at him intensely. He waited silently for Mac to continue.

Mac did after a second, going back to the phone. “But people, like those guys in the video you watched I suppose, have been going in it since then. And apparently they've heard spooky shit like screams and stuff.”

“The people in the video heard screams!” Charlie beamed up like a child. 

“Are you sure they were real? Could just be a person they don't show." 

“Why would they fake it?” He naively questioned.

“For views, dude. Don't get tricked by those fakers, Charlie. I don't want you looking like a gullible idiot.”

Charlie pulled a face and hummed. “I dunno. Our videos are gonna be real anyway.”

Mac dropped the phone on Charlie’s chest. “Well, that's it. I'm gonna go sleep. See you in the morning.”

“Ow, hey! That hurt.”

Mac smiled, getting off the bed. “Sorry, forgot you're a pussy.”

“Asshole. Whatever, bro. Later.”

…

Around mid afternoon the next day, they made it to the abandoned, alleged haunted building. 

The two walked into the house, Charlie in front. “This shit is awesome! I can't believe we're here.” He grinned.

“Yeah, I guess it looks alright.” Mac thought out loud. 

Charlie went into his bag and took out the new vlogging camera he just bought. “Gotta start filming for the video.” He pressed start and pointed the camera around the room, showing the entire setting. 

“Hey guys.” He began. “This is a haunted, abandoned house. Pretty cool, right?”

Mac didn't say anything so Charlie pointed the camera at him and spoke up. “You wanna explain the story behind the house, Mac?” 

Mac glared at the camera. “Don't you wanna?” 

“Mac doesn't believe in ghosts.” He told the camera. “He’s only here ‘cos he loves me that much.”

He laughed at that. “Sure I do, Charlie.”

Charlie turned the camera around and pointed it at himself, not knowing how to work the zoom properly. So it was zoomed in a bit too much. “Well. There was a family. And the father went crazy and killed his wife and kids. Threw them into the fire. And then did the same thing to himself.”

“He killed himself and then threw himself in the fire? That doesn't make sense, Charlie.” Mac interrupted. 

Charlie, annoyed, turned the camera back at Mac. “Well, I don't know. You told me the story. And don't butt in. I was speaking.”

“I only did that ‘cos you can't read.”

“Shut up. I can read good enough... Whatever, forget about that shit. Let's look for ghouls and see more of this place.” He panned the camera around the room again. 

Mac looked around at the old fashioned building. “I like the graffiti. That's pretty awesome.”

Charlie looked at it. “Yeah. But the ghouls aren't gonna like that. That's disrespectful.”

“Ah, fuck ‘em.”

Charlie pointed the camera back at Mac. “Mac! Careful! Don't be rude to them! They might fight back.”

Mac laughed. “What are they gonna do? Scream at me?”

As soon as Mac said that, the door behind them slammed shut, causing a loud bang. “Ah!” Mac screamed and got scared by the noise, as he was facing away from the door, unlike Charlie.

“Hah!” Charlie gladly announced. “I told you. You pissed them off. It was probably the dad. And I got that on camera!” 

“Don't be stupid. It's windy outside. It was just a huge gust of wind.”

“That's one explanation.”

“It's the only explanation. I said ‘scream’, that was a slam.”

“Close enough…”

“Whatever. Do you have something I can write with?”

Charlie was confused at that. “Why?”

“‘Cos I wanna add something to the wall.”

“Only if it's respectful.”

Mac laughed. “It will be.” 

“Wait. I'm pretty sure that's illegal. I'll stop the camera.” Charlie stopped recording and put the camera on the floor. “I think I have a marker in here or something.” He rooted through the backpack and found what was looking for. “Ah, yeah. But, fuck it. I wanna write something first.”

“Alright, dude.”

Charlie got the permanent marker and wrote ‘CHARLIE + MAC WOS HEER’ in small-ish letters next to the graffiti already there. 

He passed the marker pen over to Mac. 

Mac looked at Charlie’s message before writing his own. “Do you want me to correct your spelling?”

Charlie folded his arms. “It's spelt fine.”

Mac pointed to the words as he spoke about them. “It's W-A-S, not O-S. And it's H-E-R-E, not E-E-R. But that's pretty close. You almost did it.”

“Yeah, it's close enough.”

Mac smiled at Charlie. “Yeah, I won't correct it. Good job, buddy.”

“Thanks. Now you better not write anything that would get us killed.”

“It's gonna be cool, trust me.”

Mac went on his tiptoes and wrote “BURN BITCHES” in massive letters. In the middle of doing so, Charlie complained. “Mac! Come on!”

After Mac finished, he went back on both feet and admired his work. 

Charlie spoke up again. “That's so disrespectful, dude! The ghosts are gonna be pissed!”

“They're alright with it.” Mac teased. “It's just a joke.”

“Maybe they don't have a sense of humour! You're referencing their deaths! I'm telling them this has nothing to do with me.” 

Charlie turned around and motioned to Mac’s graffiti. “Ghosts, I am not associating with this idiot! So, please don't hurt me!”

Mac laughed. “Pussy.”

“This shit is serious, Mac.” He went back to talk to the ghosts. “Sorry, ghouls. He doesn't believe in you, but don't fuck around with him either. He doesn't mean it.”

“Aw, you're protecting me." 

“Shut up.” Charlie rolled his eyes at him. “Gimme the pen.”

Mac held the marker close to his chest. “You're not gonna scribble it out, are you?”

“No, idiot. That would look weird. I'm just gonna write something underneath it, so it's more respectful.” 

“Whatever.” Mac passed the marker over to Charlie, who then wrote ‘RIP’ in large letters underneath Mac’s message. 

“There.” Charlie then put the pen back in the backpack. “That's done with.”

“When are you gonna do all the actual ghost hunting? I'm starving. And aren't you supposed to do that when it's dark out? It's still daytime.”

“You have a point. And I'm hungry too. We can get some food and beers now and come back later.” 

…. 

Some hours later, they returned with a couple of beers. Charlie told Mac to start recording, which he did, and then sat down took some ghost hunting equipment out of the bag.

Charlie grabbed one device in particular and started playing with it, trying to turn it on.

“Do you even know what that is? And how it works?” Mac questioned.

“Shut up. It's a thingy. I'll figure it out.”

Mac walked around the room, camera in one hand and beer bottle in the other. He got to the other side of the large living room. “Hey. There's the fireplace. That's where they all burned. Spooky.”

Charlie looked over at it. “Yeah, wow. Sweet.” He went back to trying to turn off the device that looks for ghosts.

Mac went back over to Charlie. “What does that thing even do?”

“It makes noises and goes off if it detects ghosts.” Charlie then found and flicked a switch, then the device lit up and started making quiet noises. “Ah, there it is. Now we can actually start.”

Charlie got up off the floor and started walking with the device in his hands. “Follow me around the house with this.”

Mac nodded his head and did as instructed. 

Charlie held the device up and down, moving it around in random motions.

“I don't think it works like that.” 

“Shut up. You don't know shit about this.”

They walked around the different rooms to see the various areas and to see if the device reacted to anything. They didn't really get any compelling evidence from doing that, though. 

They ended up spending the night at the house and went to a different haunted, abandoned building the next day.

“I don't like this place.” Charlie stated about a minute after entering the abandoned insane asylum. 

“Why not?” Mac questioned, looking around. “It's a loony bin. Pretty cool.” 

“I don't like the atmosphere in here.” Charlie shivered, grabbing his arms.

“You're just scared of this place.”

“I'm not.”

“Well the story is pretty scary. One of the psycho’s in this place escaped from his room and started killing everyone. So, for you, there's like a hundred ghosts here. And they're either a murderer or out for revenge.”

“Shut up, dude! I know the story.”

Mac laughed at him.

“Dude, it's really cold in here.” Charlie continued to shiver and hold onto himself. “Gimme your jacket.” 

“No, you should have brought your own.”

“Come on, man. It's freezing.”

Mac gave a confused face. "No it's not? The temperature is fine, bro.”

  
"Oh yeah? Then why am I freezing my ass off?”

  
Charlie wasn't wearing a jacket, only a short sleeved shirt. So Mac felt his bare arms. “You feel warm.”

He then put both hands on Charlie’s cheeks. "You don't even feel cold. That's fucking weird.”

  
"It's the ghosts, Mac!"

  
"It's not the ghosts, you idiot. They don't exist. You probably just convinced yourself you're cold."

  
"Whatever, man. Gimme your jacket.” Charlie pulled the bottom hem of Mac’s jacket. 

  
"Charlie, you don't feel cold so my jacket won't even do anything. Drop it.”

“Dick.” Charlie declared under his breath. 

‘“Aren't you gonna start filming?”

“I dunno if I want to here.” 

“Dude, what's the point in that? We need content if you wanna blow up and make money off of this.”

“Fine, then you do the recording.”

Mac went in the backpack that was on Charlie’s back, got the video recorder out and started filming. 

Mac showed the room and started to explain the backstory to the camera. 

“No, I wanna say it!” Charlie interpreted. 

“Fine. Go ahead.” Mac pointed the camera to Charlie and he then told the backstory of the psychiatric ward they were in.

Charlie then took out a ghost detector out of his backpack. “This thing records and picks up other stuff from ghosts that we might not hear.”

He turned it on then immediately following, heard a squeaking noise. 

Charlie instantly froze in place. “Woah.” He voiced after a moment. “Did you hear that? It sounded like it came from upstairs.”

“Yeah, but it's probably nothing.” Mac reassured. 

“Nah. That's something. That was definitely a ghoul.”

“It wasn't dude. Chill.”

“Nah. I don't like this place. It's like all these ghouls are evil.”

“It was just a little squeak.”

“But I feel it, bro. I don't fuck with this.”

“It's fine, bro. Nothing bad’s gonna happen.”

“You can think that.” Charlie shoved the recording device towards Mac. “Here. Record stuff. I need to piss. I'll do it outside.”

“You just wanna avoid this place because you're shit scared of it.” Mac took the recorder with the hand he wasn't holding the camera in.

“Shut up.” Charlie retaliated as he left the building.

Mac then thought he would trick Charlie when he came back and make noises that sound like ghosts. He put the camera on the floor, laughing and made an, ‘Oooooh’ noise into the recording device. 

A couple of minutes later, Charlie returned and picked up the camera off the floor. “Right.” He started. “Did you just leave this running on the floor?”

“Oh, yeah. Oops... Whatever, we need to explore this place. It's an old psycho ward, that's sick.”

“Fine. Come on, then.” A short while after Charlie spoke and they began to walk around the building, Charlie swore he heard something.

“Ah, fuck. Did you hear that, Mac?”

“No.” He genuinely didn't.

“It sounded like a bang, coming from upstairs?”

“There was no noise. Stop pretending, Charlie. Just so you have a reason to leave.”

“I swear, dude. I thought I heard something.”

“If you did it was probably something falling or people are upstairs or something.”

“There better not be any other people here.” 

“Just drop it, Charlie. It's fine.” 

They explored around the building more, looking at the whole first floor before making their way upstairs. 

They scanned the whole area and couldn't find any trace of anyone else there. “See? There's no other people here, Mac! So what the hell was that noise?”

“It was probably just in your head, man. You belong in one of these places.” He laughed.

“Dick.” 

“I'm joking, idiot. Chill. You're fine.”

Charlie walked further away from Mac, camera still in hand recording, trying to get better footage. 

Mac took this opportunity to continue with his little game, seeing if he could spook Charlie and trick him. He grabbed the recording device up to his face and made a, ‘oooh’ sound into it. It was quiet, but wasn't a whisper.

“What the hell was that?!” The noise shocked Charlie. “Was that you?” He turned around and questioned Mac.

“Nope.” He lied.

“Are you fucking sure? I swear to God.”

Mac just shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Nah. I'm out of here. I can't fucking do this.” Charlie began walking out. 

Mac followed him. “Where are we gonna sleep then?”

“We'll have to book a motel room.”

“But those cost money and we're saving ours for food and gas!”

“Well, we'll just have to get a small room then won't we? ‘Cos there's no way I'm staying in here any longer.” Charlie started walking even faster, almost out of the building.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I randomly ended it like that!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comment thoughts and if u want me to continue! :) <3


End file.
